


Right-Hand Man

by missigma



Series: Mobscast [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Mobscast, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missigma/pseuds/missigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalna, the right-hand man of the mobster Xephos, has gone missing, forcing Xephos to ask Ridgedog himself for help finding him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right-Hand Man

“Are you here to talk business, Xephos?” Ridgedog asked, sitting down behind his broad desk. He settled in, crossing his legs as he looked over the other man.

“Well-” Xephos stretched out the word, turning his hat in his hands. He drew himself up to full height before continuing. “Yes.”

“Go on,” Ridge nodded.

“Lalna’s disappeared,” Xephos told him.

“How long has he been gone?” Ridge leaned forward, now interested.

“He was supposed to come by four days ago and pick up a few jobs,” Xephos finally dropped his hands to his sides, his hat hanging loosely off his fingers. “I haven’t seen him for well over a week. He’s not at his house either, and he rarely leaves the place.”

“And he’s not off fucking Enderborn?” Ridge raised his eyebrows.

“I just spoke with Rythian,” Xephos pressed his mouth into a thin line. The image of Rythian, bound to a chair, a bored sort of arrogance in his eyes, stayed with him vividly even hours later. Rythian had been exceedingly unimpressed by the unspoken threat of violence within that dark room that he had been imprisoned in, doubtlessly due to his previous encounters with Lalna. His involvement with the scientist was well known within the mob. Their personal battles for the most part remained invisible to observers beyond the palpable animosity between them and the many bruises that documented each night they spent together.

Xephos always disliked having to get his own hands dirty, but he had struck Rythian anyway. Lalna was his righthand man, and Xephos felt somewhat responsible for him. So he sank his fist into Rythian’s gut, and delivered a few curt and quiet threats between blows. Though Rythian’s calm demeanor quickly disappeared, fear never crossed his features. Instead he set his jaw and took every strike as close to silently as he could manage. When Xephos finally dropped his hands to his sides, Rythian spoke, disgust weighing heavily on his words. “I used to respect you, Xephos,” he began, slowly straightening his aching neck. “Given what you are, you at least had some measure of morals, but now you’re a goddamn brute.”

The words hit Xephos just as intended, striking at a sensitive spot though they were driven clumsily by rage. Xephos smiled coolly at his captive. “Where is he?” he had repeated, even though he now realized Rythian had no interest in being helpful to him.

“Xephos,” Rythian leaned forwards, exasperated. “It is not worth my time to lie to you about this.”

Pushing aside that memory, Xephos shook his head, “It wasn’t him.”

“I see,” Ridge replied neutrally. “So, why did you come to me?” he asked, rubbing at a spot on his chin.

“Help me find him,” Xephos proposed. “I know he’s been trouble to you before, but he is valuable, despite his eccentricities.”

“You mean he’s your friend. And more than that on occasion,” Ridge interrupted him, smiling a little. Xephos faltered, twisting his lips together. Ridge laughed at his reaction. “You can’t tell me you thought I wouldn’t find out about that.”

Xephos sighed. “Well done,” he said dryly. “You found me out, but if that’s all you have, I’m going to be going.” Turning on his heel, he donned his hat and made for the door.

“What would you give me?” Ridge asked. Xephos paused, before turning back to face him.

“Access to all of my resources for, let’s say three days,” Xephos replied after a moment’s thought.

“Anxious to find him aren’t you?” Ridge smirked. Xephos huffed at the comment. “I’ll see what I can do,” Ridge offered.

It was the next morning that Lalna appeared, unconscious, at the end of Xephos’ drive. Xephos hauled him inside himself, arms wrapped around his chest for a good grip. He left Lalna on his couch while he slipped inside the bathroom to retrieve a box of aspirin and a washcloth. When he returned, Lalna was gingerly pushing himself upright, palm pressed against his skull. “You going to be alright there?” Xephos asked, leaning down slight to get a better look at him.

A heavy bruise covered the right side of Lalna’s face, centered around his blackened eye which was swollen up large enough that he could barely open it The bruising ended well below his cheekbone, and though the rest of his face was unmarked, a trail of dried blood was cracking on his upper lip. “Yeah, I guess,” Lalna replied, standing up, his hand still on the couch to steady himself.

He lurched off in the direction of the kitchen, his fingertips skimming the walls as he went. Xephos followed close behind him, worried that he might fall. Retrieving a glass from the cabinet above him, Lalna filled it halfway with tap water. He held out his hand for the box of aspirin, which Xephos quickly handed to him. After fiddling with the packaging for a moment, Lalna extracted a few pills and pushed them into his mouth, washing them down with a few quick gulps of water.

“Lalna,” Xephos started, but the man only ignored him, pulling open another cabinet to set a liquor bottle in the counter. He poured a few inches into his glass, before downing the glass. Lalna twisted his lips together, before leaning forwards to press his forehead against the cabinets.

“That’s better,” he finally spoke again, sighing.

“Lalna,” Xephos repeated, wanting to have his full attention.

“What?” Lalna replied, already a little short with him.

“What the hell happened?”

Sighing again, Lalna turned to lean back against the countertop. “I had a bit of a run in with Ridge,” he admitted. “I think I might have pissed him off a bit, and then well…” he ruffled his fingers through his mop of blond hair as he trailed off.

“You’ve been with Ridge this whole time?” Xephos asked incredulously.

“Yeah, in that stupid mansion of his,” Lalna replied, plucking the washcloth out of Xephos’ hands and holding it under the faucet. “Why do you say it like that?”

“The bastard was supposed to help me find out where you’d gone to,” Xephos growled. “I’m going to go have a word with him.” Eyebrows raised, Lalna watched him hurry out the door.

Quickly making his way through the lobby of the building that Ridgedog kept for business, Xephos ran up the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator. He strode into Ridge’s office, slamming the door shut behind him before he began to shout. “What the  fuck do you think you’re playing at, kidnapping one of my men and then pretending to find him for me? Did you think Lalna wouldn’t tell me?”

“You’re out of line, Xephos,” Ridgedog stood, unfolding himself from his chair and leaning over Xephos. He was quite tall; it was always a surprise when he finally stood,  something he often used to his advantage. Though Ridge now towered over him, Xephos did not back down.

“I really don’t care if you think I’m out of line,” Xephos returned, a hard edge to his voice. “I am not going to play games with you.”

“Are you telling me that you won’t keep your word?” Ridge asked, voice taking a dangerous tone.

“I’m sure as hell not going to reward you for lying to me,” Xephos snapped back.

“That’s disappointing.” In a few quick paces, Ridge walked round his desk again and seated himself behind it. Without any warning, the doors to the office flew open behind Xephos. He spun around, already reflexively reaching for his pistol but two of Ridge’s men seized him by his arms before he could even free the weapon from its holster. His hat was knocked from his head in the scuffle that followed.

Xephos swore under his breath as the pistol was wrested from his clinging hands. “Search him,” Ridgedog nodded to his men. Xephos writhed in their grasp as his suit coat was removed, leaving him in his rusty red vest and blue striped shirt sleeves. With a curt wave of his hand, Ridge dismissed the men.

He leaned all the way across the desk and seized the front of Xephos’ shirt. From there, he dragged him forwards, commanding him to “Get up,” when Xephos leaned against the desk. Xephos scrambled up onto the top of the desk as commanded, knocking down a stack of papers and a fountain pen.

Ridge leaned back in his chair, kicking his feet up on the desk. He slid one well-polished shoe between Xephos’ thighs and hooked his toe around the back of his ass, nudging him forwards. Xephos shifted, lifting himself up to avoid him. “I don’t have time for this,” he grumbled.

“Are you sure you can’t make time for  me ?” Ridgedog asked. He  raised his leg a little higher, pushing his shin against Xephos’ crotch.

“I won’t be changing my mind,” Xephos advised him sternly. He raised himself a little higher as Ridge rubbed against him.

“Then why don’t you leave?” Ridge pressed him.

“Would you even let me?” Xephos asked and laughed nervously at his own question.

“Then you’ll stay until I dismiss you,” Ridgedog grinned at what he imagined was a victory. “Would you do something for me if I requested it?”

“Why would I?” Xephos returned, testing the waters.

Ridgedog furrowed his brow as he considered him. “Would you prefer that I threaten you?” he asked. “It’s hardly as though this is new territory to you, Xephos.” He set his  foot back on the floor, and for a brief moment Xephos wondered if he had been given a reprieve.

“What do you want from me, Ridge?” he asked, settling back down on his heels. Ridgedog paused, considering the question. Xephos chose that moment to bolt, sending more papers cascading onto the carpet in his haste. He grasped the door handle an instant later, but was already too slow. Ridgedog’s hands closed on his shoulders, shoving him further forwards until he was pinned flat against the door.

“It’s rude to leave without at least excusing yourself, Xephos,” Ridge informed him, taking hold of his wrists. “I’d love it if you’d stay just a bit longer, as my guest of course,” he murmured.

“Oh fuck off,” Xephos bit out with a roll of his eyes. Spinning them both around, Ridge released him, but continued to stand in front of the door.

“Please don’t be rude,” Ridgedog reprimanded him gently. “Now, as I was saying before, I have a request for you,” he paused, smiling slightly at him. “I’d like you to undress for me.” Though it was not phrased as an order, Xephos could guess that he was expected to obey without question.. He frowned, backpedaling as Ridge approached him.

“Should I call someone to do it for you?” Ridge asked mildly. He put his thumb to the top brass button of Xephos’ vest, slowly slipping it back through its buttonhole.

Xephos jerked away from him, his hand already at that single undone button. With a heavy sigh, he turned his back to Ridgedog, quickly unbuttoning the rest of his vest, before tugging at his tie. One by one, he removed each garment, piling them on the chair that stood beside him.

When Xephos was entirely nude, he turned back to Ridge, who had found a place leaning against the front edge of his desk. From there he beckoned to Xephos, his arm outstretched. In a few quick steps, Xephos stood before him, seeming neither very shy nor particularly angry with him. “What do you want?” he asked evenly.

“Impress me,” was Ridge’s only direction.

Xephos stepped back, considering him for a moment. He knew well that Ridge would be perfectly happy if he simply rushed into things, kissing his mouth and pushing his hand down his trousers. But if Xephos wanted to truly impress him, he’d need to try another tactic entirely. Xephos sank to his knees on the carpet, his eyes angled down. He bent lower still as he knelt, until finally he pressed a kiss to the toe of Ridge’s left shoe.

Straightening up, Xephos rested his cheek against the outside Ridgedog’s knee as he pulled his foot into his lap. He tugged his shoe laces undone, before easing the brown leather off his foot. Xephos set the shoe aside and pushed up the leg of Ridgedog’s trousers. Quickly, he slipped the top of Ridge’s sock free from its garter, before unfastening the sock garter itself. Xephos pulled the dark checked knit down Ridge’s calf and off his foot.

His hands drawing Ridgedog’s foot up to his lips, Xephos pressed a light kiss to the top of Ridge’s ankle. Clasping his heel in his hands, Xephos trailed a line of kisses over the top of his foot, down to the joint of his big toe. He glanced up at Ridge when he released his foot from his grasp, trying to read his expression.

Ridgedog was watching him intently, his knuckles white as he gripped the edge of the desk. He swallowed when their eyes met. Xephos took that as consent to continue and grasped hold of his right foot, digging his thumbs into the inside his shoe. Pressing his forehead against Ridge’s shin, he slipped  the shoe off, just as he had before. When Ridge’s foot was bare, he again pressed his lips to his foot, now starting from the tip of his toe and making his way up just above his ankle.

Allowing the leg of Ridge’s trousers to fall back into place, Xephos began to kiss along the inside of his calf. He made slow progress along Ridge’s clothed thigh before finally pausing at his crotch. Xephos pressed his mouth against Ridge there, lingering long enough that his hot breath seeped through the cloth. Then he stood, quickly helping Ridge shed first his dark suit coat, then his vest and gold patterned tie.

He looked up when Ridgedog raised his hand, fingers skidding over Xephos’ neatly trimmed beard as he moved to cup his cheek in his hand. Ridge drew him in, kissing him deeply while Xephos continued on, fiddling with the tiny white buttons of Ridge’s undershirt. His hands stilled as Ridge slid his tongue into his mouth, twisting it against his own when they met. Ridge turned them both, pressing Xephos against the spot that he had leaned against before.

“You always surprise me, Xephos,” Ridgedog smiled at him, a true grin that made the long scars on his cheeks crumple. He slid his hand onto Xephos’ ass, lifting him just enough to let him sit on the edge of the desk. “I think that you deserve something for that performance.” With a light push at Xephos’ chest, he directed him to lay down on his back.

It occurred to Xephos that now was the right time to make some grumbling remark; now was the time to suggest that his reward might be being able to walk out the door. But, as he barely managed to admit to himself, he didn’t want to leave even though he knew should. He raised his feet up onto the desk, spreading his legs wide and waited as Ridge reached opened the bottom drawer of his desk and dug a circular tin out of the corner.

Twisting off the lid, Ridge walked back around the desk to stand just in front of Xephos. He scooped up a small amount of the substance on with two of his fingers and ran the slick digits along Xephos’ ass before plunging them inside him. Xephos inhaled audibly, grasping his cock in his hand. Ridge smirked at him and reached down to close his free hand around Xephos’ own, squeezing him slightly before encouraging him to jerk himself off.

Releasing Xephos’ hand and withdrawing his fingers from his ass, Ridge unbuttoned his fly, pushing down his trousers and underdrawers all at once. He gripped his cock in his hand, spreading the lubricant along his shaft in a few strong strokes. Ridge took hold of Xephos’ right leg just above the knee as he guided the head of his cock inside his body. Xephos whined softly at the first contact, before moaning loudly as Ridge filled him completely.

“Oh god,” Xephos mumbled softly, arching his back away from the cold surface of the desk. He inhaled sharply when Ridge immediately began to move his hips against him, grabbing hold his other thigh as well. Ridge pulled at his knees, sliding Xephos just a little bit closer to allow him to push into the other man more deeply. “Ridge!” Xephos groaned, still pumping his own cock as the man slammed into him.

Ridge smirked down at him, but his smugness dissolved somewhat with a few more thrusts. He gasped as he slid yet again into the warmth of Xephos’ body and leaned in closer to him. Beneath him, Xephos was flushed red and quite breathless as he worked at his own cock. He stretched out his arm, reaching for the edge of the desk, desperate to find something to hold onto. “Shit,” Xephos hissed, pressing himself down onto Ridgedog’s cock as he came. Ridge moaned as the man tightened around him, and dropped down to brace himself on his forearms on the desk.

With a few more rough presses of his hips, Ridge came, his hot cum spurting inside Xephos. He bowed his head while he recovered, before sliding out of him. Spreading a last few kisses along the curve of Xephos’ throat, he stepped back. Xephos shivered as he moved away, still wanting to do nothing more than lie still on the desk, though Ridge was already busy cleaning himself up. Reluctantly, he pushed himself up and off of the great desk, padding back to the chair where his clothes lay.

When Xephos turned back, Ridge was still fussing with his shirt, worrying at a newly discovered crease in the front. Ridge looked up as he approached, running a hand through his hair in a hurried attempt to tame any stray auburn strands. “You can go, if that’s what you were going to ask,” Ridge told him, straightening his tie. “Or are you going to try to tell me off again?”

Xephos sighed heavily, disappointed to be brought so abruptly back to their business dealings. He might have liked to threaten him, but he knew well that Ridge would hardly take him seriously, especially not now. “No,” he finally replied, bending  down to pick up his hat from the floor.


End file.
